Wild Wings
by RachaelHutcherson
Summary: Grabbed then dropped to the ground on my ass, called a no good piece of crap and a teen delinquent then accused of being a thief, that was my first encounter with Edward Cullen and I sincerely hope it was my last. An dark, angry and rough country man and innocent out spoken city girl with a country heart.


**A/N**

**Hey guys so I know people hate these things but I promise this wont be a regular thing but I just wanted to let you know this is my first fanfic, I've been reading stories here for a while and have wanted to give it a try for a while. Please excuse spelling and grammar its pretty bad and if they're any major mistakes please feel free to tell me OHH! And PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! 3**

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters, names and references all belong to Stephanie Meyers, I'm just playing with them**

Chapter 1. (Edited)

"Alice, please if you love me you won't make me wears anything like that tonight." I said referring to the dress that was dangling from her nimble fingers. Attracting a majority of the light pouring through the large shop window and reflecting it to an almost painful point, the dress was blinding.

"Oh don't worry Bella, this ones for me." She smiled toward me and held a slightly shorter tighter dress towards me. "This ones for you."

"No way Alice!"

She had got to be kidding. The piece of cloth would barley cover the lame excuse I have for an ass, not to mention anything else.

"Yes way Bella, you're 22 years old, your hot and you have never had sex in 2 years." She exclaimed. "Tonight you're going to wear this tight ass dress to show off your hot ass, find a smoking hot guy and have some of the most mind blowing sex ever" she stopped, interrupted by the spice girls ringtone blaring from her phone. "End of story." She turned and walked away with the phone pressed to her ear.

She was pushy but she was right. I may have not had sex in two years but I didn't see a problem with that, I've got my whole life for that. Now I'm not saying I didn't get...urges, but if I'm being totally honest, I'm in no hurry to relive that experience again anytime soon. Of course Alice doesn't know that. You couldn't tell Alice something like that, she would be all about getting back on the so called 'horse', so I tend to just recycle the excuses with her. 'I have to be at work early tomorrow', or 'I don't feel up it to it tonight' or and my personal favorite ' I don't know Alice, he seems like more your kind of guy.'

Seeing as she looked to be in what one would call a serious conversation for Alice, I decided to continue looking through the store without her.

By the end of the second rack I was over all the short dresses that women only wriggled into to get attention from men, give me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt any day, and opted to render my attention elsewhere and spotted a book store across the road.

My safe haven

I all but ran out of the boutique, i only stopped to gesture to Alice where I was going. Though I don't think she understood between the temper tantrum she was throwing towards whoever she was talking to and the periodic foot stomps that could match those of a 4 year old.

The smell of books hit me as soon as the door chimed. I felt instantly at home, I always had in book stores ever since I could remember, the grey haired lady behind the counter greeted me with a warm smile and i instantly vibrated with excitement from being surrounded by books.

20 minutes and 7 books later, Alice found me at the counter swiping my credit card.

"So change of plans. We're going to have pushed our plans for tonight. I'm sorry. I have to drive down to my brothers place and get some things my mum needs for the party tomorrow night. I tried to get Jasper to do it but he's working so I have to do it."

"Oh. Well, if your mum needs your help who am I to stand in the way. We can just do it next weekend."

"Could you at least try to sound a little bit disappointed? Not like you've just dodged a bullet" she deadpanned towards me.

I laughed "I'm sorry Alice, how about this, I promise ill try and be as happy as possible next weekend when we go out and ill even come up with you too your brothers tonight to keep you company."

A smile spreads across her face and she starts jumping up, clapping her hands. "Road trip baby!"

($)($)($($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)

The dirt road we had been driving down for an hour now was surrounded by nothing but trees. I'm seriously starting to wonder how this guy could live around here unless he was Tarzan.

"Alice when I said I would come with you to your brothers, I didn't mean I would come into the creepy woods with you, get cut up into pieces, wrapped in plastic and buried where no one could ever find me."

"Don't be dramatic Bella, were almost there. Besides realistically what kind of murder would actually make the effort to cut you up then wrap you up in plastic? They'd just dump you. Or refrigerate your body and-"

"Alice! Your really not helping right now."

"Right, sorry, my bad."

10 minutes later we pulled into makeshift dirt drive way. The only sounds around were the low rumble from the engineering of the car, birds singing in the trees and the light trickle of water. It almost was peaceful but something was off.

Stepping out I the car my eyes are drawn to the wooden cabin.

It sat to the left of the car it was a beautiful dark wooden cabin with a veranda that wraps around the outside. The windows were large to let the light flood the inside with soft natural light and it was just the right size to scream southern charm as well as comfortable living.

"So what do you think? Rustic right. I'll never know why he lives out here or what he likes about it. All I can see are bugs everywhere and it seems like there's always a fine layer of dirt covering everything no matter what you do. But each to their own I guess"

I smile towards her. Yes, each to there own and if I owned a place like this I would live out here as well. "So where is Bigfoot exactly? I've got to say I've started to believe if he's actually your imaginary. We've know each other for 5 years now and I've yet to see him."

She laughs but it doesn't quite touch her eyes "Well sorry to disappoint but your going to have to wait a little longer. He in Italy for his business, some big meeting so or something. He's hasn't been around much in the last couple of years since he took over his father business.

There weren't many subjects Alice didn't like to talk about but I could tell this was one of them and decided to change the subject. "Right next time then huh. So what are we looking for exactly?"

"Blue bowls. My mum put them up here for storage a while ago, god knows why, she said they should be in the shed. It's down behind the house. The keys are inside, you head down and i'll meet you down there.

I slowly wondered down taking in the view of the lake that ran down behind the cabin. I couldn't help but imagine my self curled up sitting in on the veranda with my favorite book and a cup of tea. The sounds of the lake calming me and the sun warming my face in the early hours of the morning. The crisp air in the winter mornings and smoldering heat in the summers nights. It would be a dream come true.

Coming to a stop about 20 meters away from the shed I noticed the door was ajar. I turned around to see if I could see Alice was coming down yet but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hello?" I called as I slowly approached the shed and quietly whispered to myself " please don't let me be cut into little pieces, please don't let me be cut into little pieces."

The door slowly creaked open with a nudge of my foot. I debated making a run a for it up to the house before I was brutally attacked by a psycho with wrench but instead stuck my head inside to find it empty. "Hello, anyone there?"

Just as I'm about to enter further inside I'm suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled away from the shed. I struggle to get out of the tight hold of my attacker while screaming bloody murder. I'm kicking wildly, breathing heavily and crying out.

I'm pulled right against his chest I could tell he defiantly had the advantage of height and strength. "Let me go! Oh god! Please! Please! Let me go! Don't kill me!" I beg.

I'm suddenly turned to face a raging, slightly confused man with wild, piercing green eye and an unruly mope off hair that seem to be out of control. I'm suddenly dumped to the ground immediately after that, I can tell that's going to bruise if I live past the next hour.

"What the hell are doing on my property? You don't just walk onto people's property and look through their shed when you feel like, you teenage delinquent! What's wrong with you!" He screams, his face has gone red and his fist are constantly clenching and unclenching.

I frantically scrambled away from him and quickly found my feet. "This isn't your property! Your psycho! I know who lives here. So why the hell are you going through his shed!"

He strides right up to me again and points a finger right in my face "You listen here you no good piece of crap you get the hell off my land before I throw you off and call the police and if you ever come back, let me tell you, ill-"

"Bella! Oh sweet honey and jam! Edward stop it!"

Alice! Thank god!

Wait.

Edward?

As in- No!

Alice comes running down the small hill and stops in front of me. She grabs me face with her hands and wipes the years away.

"What did you do her Edward? Look at her you scared the life out of her you jerk!" She pulls me into her arms and comforts me while ill try to get my shaking under control.

"What are you talking about Alice? What are doing here? Do you know her?" He asks confused about the whole situation.

"Yes she's my best friend you jerk! She was nice enough to offer to keep me company because I had to come down here to pick up the blue bowls mum put down here a while ago and you treat her like a good for nothing common thief! What are you even doing here, your meant to be in Italy."

"Well how was I meant to know you here with her! You could have called to tell me. Even if I was going to be Italy, this is still my house, its common courtesy, and not that it's your business at all I pushes the meeting to next month."

"Jesus Edward, she's shaking like a leaf!"

"Well that's not my fault! Who the hell goes into someone's shed when they don't even know the owner?"

"She was trying to help me you jerk face! Whatever Edward I don't care, just give Bella an apology so we can leave."

"I'm giving no such thing, she was trespassing and breaking and entering!"

"Are you being serious right now? You intolerable arrogant man! I did not such thing, I was bought on to 'your property' by your relative under the impression you had knowledge of it and as for breaking and enter your shed door was open when I got here so if you didn't want people to 'enter' maybe you should have locked it! I all but scream at him, and then turn to face Alice. "I'm going to go wait in the car till you have the bowls." I walked tall all the way to the car even though my ass was killing me with every step.

Being grabbed then dropped to the ground on my ass, called a no good piece of crap and a teen delinquent then accused of being a thief, that was my first encounter with Edward Cullen and I sincerely hope it was my last.


End file.
